User talk:Syalantillesfel
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Syalantillesfel! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User talk:Sulfur" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-03-31T18:50:07 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Resistance links A couple of things here... when you decide to add a link to a whole slew of pages, take a few minutes and see where that link goes. "Resistance" doesn't go where you think that it does. You should've considered Resistance movement instead. Next: On Memory Alpha, we put our disambiguation links below the sidebar or first image (if no sidebar). Please don't change those around. Finally, please try to avoid putting links into the bolded section of an article (ie, the name of the article in the opening sentence). -- sulfur (talk) 12:55, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Double categories Please stop adding double categories to articles. Example: The article is already in the "shield technology" category. You don't have to add the category "technology" as the "shield tech" is already a sub-category of "technology". Also, stealth technology does NOT mean shield technology. They're two different things. Thanks. Tom (talk) 07:40, December 14, 2016 (UTC)